Self Control
by Muffinizer
Summary: [One Shot] Self control. Hard to maintain. That’s why there’s always someone there to be that little grip you need to hang onto. [XSIII, no spoilers. No pairings, slight chaosJunior?]


_Self Control_

**Well… Hello there! I'm rather new to the **_**Xenosaga **_**fandom, since, being the idiot I am, I got the game just yesterday at Blockbusters. Problem is: it's not the first one.**

**It's the freaking **_**third**_** episode. –Head meets desk-**

**Please do not that I'm not far in the game – still in the midst of chapter one because I love to go around, smash things, do little "side quests" and whatnot – so whatever comes out if irrelevant to whatever comes next. Based just before Shion (anyone realize they pronounce it oddly?) receives the "letter" from chaos in the Hotel. **

**Oh. Rated T for cursing. Umm. I don't really know how most of the characters are like so, don't jump me with a pitchfork. Please?**

**All right, so, I, being the huge yaoi fan I am, decided to write… this… crack filled (?) one shot for a pairing that will probably never be written ever again. I don't think I've seen it, really. … Oh dear. Oh… Oh dear. –Sweat-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Xenosaga**_** belongs to its respective owner(s) and whatnot. I actually didn't have the time to look up the creator(s) so… yeah.**

**Summary: Self control. Hard to maintain. That's why there's always someone there to be that little grip you need to hang onto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damn bastard got away, being that sneaky piece of crap he always is!"

A frustrated moan followed the crashing of several vases and bookcases collapsing into rubble; the boy watched as, eventually, the ranting and fuming came to a pause. Junior spread himself on the bed – hardly considered a bed, actually, for it seemed like a simple mattress and a blanket thrown over it carelessly; typical for any boy in any decade – and swore to his heart's content, ignoring the wistful gazes that the boy behind him sent from each glance.

"You know, if you need someone to vent to, it's better to do it with things that actually have feelings. Not the headboard. You'll end up breaking a few fingers."

Junior rolled over crossly and pointed – rather rudely, the boy had to add with an inward sigh – as he snapped,

"All right then; come over here so I can beat you up!"

He paled.

"No, you don't beat up living things to release stress, Junior."

Indignantly he turned back to the bed's headboard and lifted his fists to send a couple of blows, but the boy swiftly went his way and tackled him to the mattress, back facing him, pinned against it with his arms and legs spread open wide.

"All right. I didn't mean you had to go crushing every nonliving thing in sight."

"Then 'the heck do you mean, chaos?" the redhead barked, thrashing and wiggling his body around to break free from the unusually iron grip around his wrists; he swore it was going to leave a mark in the morning, and he immediately cursed the silver haired boy under his breath.

chaos, however, was simply enjoying the domination over the "Little Master", the small grin barely visible to even the best cameras that could zoom in hundreds and hundreds of times on his face.

"I may not know much about counseling," Junior interrupted with a cry of, "No, not _that_," "but I assure you that talking verbally, not with your fists, will certainly help you relieve your stress. Now, Junior, what is your problem?"

_You ask me that as if I'm mentally disabled or something._

Stubborn, was the word that rung through chaos's head as the boy pinned beneath him buried his face deeper into the blankets, blocking any audible noise from reaching his ears and out his mouth.

"Bah, this is ridiculous. If you're going to be a hardheaded fool, be my guest and laze around there, just to let everyone else work. If you're going to get your mind straight and actually _talk_, then maybe help will reach us sooner."

An aggravated sigh rung in his ears – the smile broadened by a millimeter – and then Junior's whining voice.

…

It had, much to chaos's dismay, become a rather heated discussion, with much tackling and cursing and spitting and tattling, but in the end, Junior had slipped on the usual bright smile and the cheery tune in his voice had returned again. chaos had, however, been bonked on the head and other places which were still sore after being in the cramped space of the E.S, so his result was not as jubilant as Junior's.

Apparently, chaos had managed to get the part about Junior and his longing for sweets down quickly. It was the most blatantly obvious of all his problems, but things went downhill from that point on; chaos flushed a dangerous red – to him, red was more like the lightest pink of the ribbons that many girls adorned their dresses with – which the Little Master, who was busily chomping on a chocolate bar with a content smile on his face, didn't catch. Many things were personal and confidential in his life. But when you bugged Junior to open up a little, the words "private" and "restraints" were not in his dictionary.

chaos knew that the Little Master, Junior, was weird in his own ways; everyone was, even himself.

But, with what little self control Junior had, and his sudden urges to explode with the energy that had been bundled inside him and jump the nearest person, which was, usually, him, chaos came to the conclusion that he was much more "unique" than the majority of people he had met along the way. And that was, indeed, quite a lot of people.

…

Gasping, the brunette leaned in closer to the translucent screen. A familiar – albeit weary – face had popped up.

"Huh? chaos! How have you been?"

He faltered for a moment, knowing that, by the way Shion was staring so intently at him, the damnable blush was still staining his cheeks like grape juice on a white cloth; that had reminded him of the incident between him and Junior when- he mentally slapped himself, cursing under his breath, lips barely moving, as he went back to what he was going to say to the waiting ex-Chief.

"I'm fine. I see you're looking well."

She smiled, greatly relieved to see that the friend she had not seen in months was safe.

"So, what's with the sudden…? Oh, the communication code! You're on the same planet?" she exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, we just arrived. They made us wait quite a while; rather hard to keep Junior calm, in and out of any building." The last few words had turned into a low grumble, but Shion had not caught onto it.

"Junior's with you? So that means-?"

"Yeah, we're all here," rapidly stuttered the silver haired boy, desperately trying to avoid any mentions of the Little Master. "We came on the Durandal."

"The Durandal? That's unusual; what happened to the Elsa?"

chaos looked flustered for a moment – not because of what had happened previously – as he soon remembered the main reason why he had contacted Shion.

"Well…"

"chaos?" she questioned, leaning in closer as she examined the troubled look on the young boy's face. Shaking his head, he glanced up and met her worried gaze.

"Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have some free time?"

Shion looked stumped as she took a step back, hands on her hips. "Yeah. Why?"

"Okay then, I'll head over there. Where should we meet?"

She thought, just for a brief second, and replied,

"The café near the Möbius Hotel."

"All right, I'll see you there."

"See you soon then."

The screen went black, and chaos felt his feet give out underneath him; he fell on his knees, cradling his throbbing head with calloused hands, sighing roughly.

"Where the hell is the medic when you need her, damn it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… **-Shoots self- This one shot, which I've completed in like, fifteen minutes, when I'm half asleep/pissed, came out **_**so**_** horrible, probably **_**so**_** out of character that I… ugh. **

**This is what you get when you ponder on little details for too long; the whole thing about chaos and Junior and calming him down and whatnot led me to this. … I really don't wanna put this up.**

**I should've actually put what Junior ranted on, but I myself really had no idea what… Oh well. –Sigh-**

**I'm not a review whore, luckily, so if you actually enjoyed this, that's great. –Laughs-**

**-Muffinizer, ashita genki ni naare **


End file.
